The present disclosure relates to controllers for patient beds and features of bed frames of patient beds that are typically found in healthcare facilities such as hospitals and nursing homes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to bed frames having enhanced patient and caregiver interaction such as controlling overall bed functionality, siderail positioning for bed exit, patient repositioning within a bed, transfer of a patient from a bed, and patient therapy.